In general, a rear spring seat for a vehicle serves to fix a rear suspension to a car body and support load in a vertical direction transmitted from the suspension to the car body.
A conventional rear spring seat for a vehicle is referenced below.
Referring to FIG. 1, a spring seat 10 is disposed at the outside of a side member 20, a reinforcing bracket 30 is disposed at the outside of the spring seat 10 for reinforcement, and a diaphragm 40 is mounted at the inside of the side member 20 so as to obtain rigidity of the spring seat 10.
However, the conventional rear spring seat fails to sufficiently reinforce the rigidity of the outer portion of the spring seat, such that load transmitted from the rear suspension may not be supported stably.